encuentros del pasado
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: Que ocurre cuando un joven anuncia que Akane hizo una promesa de que si el joven la vence será la esposa perfecta. Qué hará Ranma ante esta situación? mi primer fanfiction va a ser reescrito ya que tiene muchos fallos y no tiene sentido
1. los recuerdos de akane

ADVERTENCIA: este fan fiction es creado por sakurahimeo7777. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi sensei y no a mi pero como sea espero que lo disfruten.

Los recuerdos de Akane

Era un dia tranquillo alentador del dojo de tendo y encontramos a la familia reunida en la sala . Ranma y genma como de costumbre a la hora del té estaban peleando por la ultima bola de arroz de botones de cerezo. Nabiki se encontraba viendo la telenovela , mientras que Soun y Genma jugaban ajedrez chino.

Akane se encontraba leyendo una revista cuando de repente el anunciador de la televicion proclamo que un joven de nombre

Kohaku habia Ganado el torneo de artes marciales y en eso ranma le presta atencion y dice : ha no se ve tan rudo a lo mejor

Tuvo oponentes debiles .

Akane : callate ranma!!( y le aroja la revista)

En eso ranma nota que akane no puede dejar de ver al joven que esta en la tv.

Ranma: (celoso) no me digas que te gusta ese debilucho

Akane: no es eso si no es que me parece que nos hemos conocido antes.

Toda la familia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso a ver la t.v.

El anunciador se dispuso a entrevistarlo y le pregunto:

Diganos cuales son sus planes para el futuro?

Kohaku: bueno pienso ir a un viaje de entrenamiento y a cumplir la promesa que hice con una joven

Anun: y diganos quien es la afortunada ?

Ko: su nombre es Akane Tendo

En eso toda la familia miro a Akane que se acababa de quedar en shock .

Soun : hija de que promesa habla

Akane : no lo recuerdo ademas pueden haber muchas akane tendo

Ranma : pero dijiste que su rostro es familiar?

Akane : bueno lo pude haber confounded con alguien , ay vamos no creeran que le propuse algo serio ,verdad.

Toda la familia mira a akane .

En eso akane se inventa una excusa: ahh!! Puede ser que le prometi que nos volveriamos a ver para un encuentro

Kasumi: ahora que lo pienso no era un joven llama do kohaku quien venia a practicar contigo en el dojo.

Nabiki : si ya recuerdo fue el que enseño a akane como pelear

Toda la familia se tranquilizo y volvieron a sus deberes , todos menos akane la cual se dirigio a su cuarto y reviso su diario de cuando tenia 12 años y encontro su respuesta y empieza a recordar.

Flash back

Akane(conel pelo largo) se encontra en el parque acaba de ver al doctor tofu cuando unos niños la arinconaron y le buscaron pelea y ella estaba perdiendo cuando de repente aparece este joven de pelo Negro con un moño tapado con un pañuelo ( se parecia a kirin de la pel de problema en nekiron china)y utilize unas ropas chinas con el emblema del fenix y facilmente deroto a los jovenes.

Kohaku: cobardes como se atreven a atacar a una chica !

Akane : te encuntras bien?

Kohaku: claro que si señorita

Akane : muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Kohaku : de nada y donde vives?

Akane : ahi al doblar la cuadra

Kohaku : te importa que te lleve a casa

Akane: si no te molesta esta bien

Una vez llegaron a la casa .

Kasumi: oh. Tenemos visitas

Akane: sip!! El me rescato de unos muchachos que me querian dar

Kasumi : gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita y por cierto como te llamas

Kohaku: mi nombre es kohaku , kohaku Shiratomi.

Kasumi: mucho gusto kohaku. Bueno es hora del te akane ayudame con la merienda y kohaku sientete como en tu casa .

Akane: perdon por la tardanza.

Kohaku : no hay problema, noto que tienes medallas de torneos akane

Akane: sip!! Es que practicamos artes marciales

Kohaku: le molestaria si los reto a un desafio seria una competencia amistosa entre tu y yo.

Akane: claro por que no asi aumentaria mi destreza

Y asi el reto comenzo siendo kohaku el vencedor.

Akane : por que ? Como fue que perdi?

Kohaku : yo tengo mucha experiencia de combate , pero agamos algo te voy a entrenar para que tengas el mismo nivel que yo y asi te puedas defender ademas tienes que ser mas seria con los hombres no le puedes tratar bien a pesar que sea tu amigo ya que los hombres por naturaleza tienden a ser mas fuerte y constantemente debes entrenar recuerda que eres un artista marcial el honor lo es todo.

Una tarde de verano kohaku vio que akane le gustaba el doctor tofu asi que junto con el entrenamiento que le dio le propuso que por un dia cocinara . Pero el resultado de la comida fue un fracaso asi que kohaku le hizo esta promesa a akane.

Kohaku: sabes que mañana partire a mi pueblo pero no sin antes quiero que me prometas que no te casaras hasta que yo regrese y cuando yo regrese tendremos un encuentro para saber cuanto haz mejorado tanto en el arte marcial como en la cocina y si fallas el encuentro te iras conmigo para ser la esposa perfecta . Es una promesa

Akane: es una promesa.

Fin del flash back

Es verdad ahora recuedo la promesa. Y de immediate akane fue a la cocina y le dijo a kasumi por favor enseñame un poco mas sobre la cocina.

Todos temiendo a la cocina de akane intentaron huir diciendo varias excusas.

Nabiki: recorde que me tengo que quedar en casa de una amiga

Soun : Saotome que tal si nos vamos de entrenamiento

Genma: Buena idea Tendo

Kasumi: bueno ire a ver al doctor tofu para entregarle el libro queme presto

En la casa solo akane en eso ranma llega con una carta para akane

Ranma: akane tienes una carta

Akne salio de la cocina y ranma ( que se moria de la curiosidad)se pusieron a leer mi querida y dulce akane espero que te recuerdes de nuestra promesa por este medio te desafio a un duelo de cocina y artes marciales sabes que si pierdes te iras conmigo para ser la esposa perfecta

Estare en tu casa mañana al medio dia

Cordialmente : Kohaku Shiratomi

Ranma : ( que salio de su estado de shock) que significa eso de ser la esposa perfecta

Akane: ranma escucha te voy a explicar como paso , veras sabes que me gustaba el dr. tofu, el fue el primero que se dio de cuenta y el prometio regresar para terminar de entrenarme .

Ranma : como sea que es eso de la esposa perfecta

Akane : pero si te lo acabo de explicar y ademas si fuera como piensas no seria valido ya que ya yo no estoy enamorada del dr. y ademas no puedo casarme con el por que el es una olvidalo ya lo descubriras por ti mismo.

Ranma: ( examinando la nota ) sabes que perderas en el reto de cocina dejame tomar tu lugar .

Akane : el no aceptara ya que es un reto entre maestro y estudiante.

Ranma: de seguro le ganaras ya que tienes la fuerza de un hombre ademas quien querria casarse con una marimcho como tu .

En eso akane saca un mazo .

Akane : Ranmaaaaaaaaa , eres un cretinoooooooooo.

Boom. Y le pega.


	2. una promesa es una promesa

ADVERTENCIA: este fan fiction es creado por sakurahimeo7777. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi sensei(excepto kohaku) pero espero que lo difruten.

Una promesa es una promesa

El dia esperado por fin habia llegado en el dojo de Tendo ,todos esperaban frente a la entrada principal a que el retador llegara mientras Akane

terminaba de preparar la comida para su invitado y lo cual le extraño a Ranma fue que estaba muy contenta . De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrio y se pudo contemplar al joven de la misma edad que ranma todos lo admiraron por un segundo y con paso firme sonrio y dijo:

ko:he vendido para retar al dojo de tendo y a la srta. akane tendo

soun : joven debo decirle que los herederos del dojo de tendo lo son el joven rranma saotome y mi hija akane tendo si vas a desafiar debnes derotarlos a ambos .

kohaku : solo he venido por akane pero si esas son las condiciones aceptare la pelea se llevar a cabo a las tres de la tarde ya que quiero darles tiempo a que se preparen y que repocen de su almuerzo.

Saotome : bien pensado muchacho .

kasumi: por que no pasan y almuerzas con nosotros

ko: seria un honor

al entrar a la casa de los tendo akane salio de la cocina y al ver a su maestro salio y le abrazo pero al darse cuenta que su familia loe obserbaba se separo

ko: como has estado mi pequeña akane

akane: (sonrojada) muy bien sensei

ranma:(celoso) pequeña akane

akane : callate ranma.

le da un puñetazo en la cara

kohaku: (coje la mano con la cual golpeo a ranma) mi niña no deberias malgastar tu energia antes de la pelea

akane: si sensei

kasumi: familia a comer

todos miraro a la mesa con temor ya que vieron que akane habia preparado algo.

soun: kasumi dime que akane no te ayudo

kasumi : no ella solo preparo la comida para nuestro invitado

soun: bueno joven que suerte tiene de que mi hija le hayua cocinado

kohaku: es que eso era parte de nuestro reto

toda la familia se quedo atonico y en espera de una contestacion:

akane: es que el reto era si cocinaba bien y peleaba contal de derotarlo yo me quedo sino me irre con el.

e eso la familia se puso a pensar que va a perder .

asi . que empesaron a servir y el primero fue Kohaku.

kohaku : que fue lo que preparaste tu akane

akane : la sopa miso

kohaku: muy bien la probare

la familia se quedo mirandolo atonico y vio que no tenia reaccion y esto era muy malo

kohaku: (tomando un sorbo de sopa) creo que le hace falta un poco de sal pero esta deliciosa. te recomiendo que te vallas conmigo para asi mejorarte pero bueno eso lo decidira el encuentro . pero bueno por que no prueban la comida de akane.

para no levantar sospechas todos la provaron y notaron que el tenia razon le faltaba un poco de sal. ranma se estaba preguntando como es poisible que akane pudo cocinar algo normal y tratarlo como si el fuera algo mas que su sensei a caso sera que le gusta no , no puede ser .en eso su pensamiento fue interumpido por akane

akane: sensei tu nunca me contaste de donde venias

kohaku: bueno yo provengo de la tribu de los dragones en china

todos: la queeeeeeeee!!!!

kohaku: tribu de los dragones ahi todas las mujeres son criadas como hombres y se les enseña como controlar su energia o seas el ki en una pelea.

ranma : un minuto solo hablaste de como se crian las mujeres pero los hombres?

kohaku: los hombres tienen el peor de los entrenamientos desde que pueden caminar son arrebatados de las madres para entrenarlos el el bosque y si fuera posible ser criado por animale s para que obtengan mas destrezas.

akane : eso suena como la dinastia musk.

kohaku : esa dinastia queda al norte de mi aldea

akane : asi que la conoces

kohaku: clarpo que la conosco si las mujeres que son llamadas para las citas salen de mi aldea y de la tribu amazona, ademas mi tribu queda al pie de Jusenkyo.

Ranma y Genma: en serio y por casualidad no traes agua del hombre ahogado.

kohaku: si traigo conmigo esa agua pero solo en caso de emergencia.

ranma: entonces te desafio a que si pierdes deberas entregarme esa agua

kohaku: esta bien pero si gano me llevare a akane y no la volveras a ver hasta un proximo encuentro que seria dentro de 6 meses. por cierto akane ya te le declarastes al la persona que me habias contado hace años

todos miran a akane  
akane: no ya que esa persona amaba a otra y descubri que lo que sentia era pasajero .

kohaku: muy bien entonces no habra problema en que te lleve ya que no estas enamorada ni comprometida.

soun : en eso se equivoca mi hija esta comprometida con ranma

kohaku : y quien es ranma

ranma: yo soy ranma

kohaku : pues entonces preparate por que nuestro encuntro sera decicibo ya que no permitire que el futuro esposo de akane sea una persona debil.

ranma: eso ya lo veremos

akane : ranma no puedes pelear con el por que el es ...............

hokaku: ( la interumpe) akane , ya lo hecho hecho esta no le digas nada ya que puede que no pueda pelear como el desearia pelear.

akane: esta bien

______________________________________________________________________________

a las tres de la tarde

kohaku: akane estas lista

akane: lista

kohaku : recuerda en la lucha ya no somos nada solo rivales

akane : preparate kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

kohaku logra evadir los ataques con facilidad y entonces akane pierde el control y se enoja un poco

kohaku: akane baja tu ira o de lo contrario te dejare noqueada en el suelo

akane logra darle un golpe y quebanta un poco la camisa.

kohaku: muy bien pero como no controlastes tu ira lo vas a pagar , ataque secreto de la tribu de los dragones , el ataque del fenix.

de repente una inmensa bola de fuego rodeo el cuerpo de akane y la estaba aplastandola luego una bola de energia blanca salio del cuerpo de kohaku y le dio en el mezcla de ambos ataques provoco qe akane quedara noqueada en el piso.

ranma: akaneeee!!! estas bien akane , akane.

kohaku: claro que no lo esta y asi se quedara por horas hasta llevarmela

ranma: maldito como te atrves a hacerle esto a akane me las vas a pagae .

kohaku: pues que empieze el encuentro.

ranma : ataque de las castañas calientes

kohaku: (bloqueando los ataque) valla conoces ataques de las amazonas

ranma: rayos si no logro que su aura se ponga caliente perdere un minuto su postura se parece a la de akane pero tambien al la de shampoo que puede significar esto.

kohaku : te distreiste (boom un golpe directo a la cara)

ranma : se parece a los golpes que akane me proporciona inclusive casi la misma fuerza pero por que , golpea como si el fuera una......

kohaku: ataque final tecnica del dragon escudero

ranma: al fin tiene su aura caliente es mi oportunidad hyriu shotenha

kohaku: estaba esperando a que hicieras eso dragon escudero.

ranma: su ki se volvio frio no puede ser

kohaku : toma te lo devuelvo

ranma : pero que rayos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

kohaku: perdiste

kohaku coje a akane entre sus brazos me llevare mi premio nos volveremos a ver dentro de seis meses espero que para entonces logres vencerme. y asi akane es llevada lejos de ranma .


	3. dos corazones distantes

Dos corazones distantes

a las afueras de nerima el las montañas ranma se encuentra entrenando para su proximo encuentro contra kohaku.

rayos como voy a derotar su tecnica del dragon escudero ...

flash back

kohaku: tecnica final ataque del dragon escudero

(ranma pensanso ) en ese momento note que su aura se enfurecio por algo y luego cuando lo ataque con mi tecnica

ranma: hyriu shoten ha

( kohaku esperaba que yo lo atacara con esa tecnica y puso su brazos en forma de u como si lo recibiera pero porque mi ataque no le hizo nada .

fin del flash back.

sin contar el ataque que le hizo a akane.

flash back

kohaku: akane controla tu ira o te dejate noqueada

kohaku: ataque del fenix

pero como pudo crear una energia que apretara a akane y luego la atacara. como?

fin de flash back

colone: te ves preocupado querido futuro yerno.

ranma : es que perdi un encuentro y tambien perdi a akane

colone : a ver se que estabas meditando en las tecnicas que uso tu oponente dime que uso

ranma: utilizo una tecnica contra akane llamada ataque del fenix y la otra la tecnica del dragon escudero

cologne : ya veo ambas tecnicas son de la tribu de los dragones, ellos se encargan de entrenar mujeres como hombres y les enseñan a desarollar ki y controlarlos en cambio a los hombres le enseñan a pelear como animales y a dominar ese ki pero de forma de lo que me dice speleaste con una mujer .

ranma: te equivocas pelie contra un hombre

cologne : que raro solo las mujers aprenden esas tecnicas

ranma: eso no importa lo que importa es como derotarla

cologne : para derotarla deberas uasr una tecnica llamada tecnica del ying y el yang

ranma: tecnica del balance universal?

caologne : desafortunadamente no puedes logralo solo ya que necesitaras una persona mas ya que se necesita un aura fria y la otra caliente para que hagan el remolino y el oponente se confunda y no sepa donde atacar para esto necesitarias a akane.

ranma: no puedo el se la llevo y ademas por que ella?

cologne : akane se enfurece con facilidad y puede proporcionar una buena aura caliente mientras que tu pudes mantener el aura fria.

ranma : ya veo entonces tendre que encontrar a akane para entrenar

cologne : y que estas esperando ve y buscala

ranma: tu crees que se la haya llevado a china , ya que nuestro encuentro es en 6 meses.

cologne : no lo creo , ella se debe de encontrar en japon

ranma : muchas gracias

mientras tanto el en ryugawa....

kohaku: akane , hasta que por fin habres los ojos

akane : que paso donde estoy?

kohaku:te encuentras en mi hogar y perdistes el encuentro .

akane: oh , entiendo .

kohaku: no te desanimes ese tal ranma y yo tendremos una revancha dentro de seis meses pero por ahora te enseñare como cocinar y te entrenare para que seas la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero antes debo recordarte algo

akane: que ?

kohaku: tu debes saber que yo no soy un hombre y que en realidad soy una mujer.

akane: ya lo se tu me lo habias dicho hace tiempo por eso es que te tengo confianza

kohaku: pero antes yo me disfrasaba ahora me convierto ya que cai la poza del hombre ahogado el mismo dia que regrese a casa.

flash back

me encontraba en Jusenkyo practicando cuando un hombre empieza a tratar de abusar de una mujer intente derotarlo pero el hombre me lanzo al estanque del hombre ahogado pero no fue tan malo ya que lo derote pero me aterre ya que no sabia como volver a ser mujer asi que deci ocultarlo y cuando descubri que con agua caliente volvia a al normalidad decidi entrenar como mujer y luego como hombre.

fin del flash back

kohaku: asi que no habra problema a la hora del baño

akane: es verdad , pero dime por que lo haz hecho

kohaku: por que en nuestra tribu nos enseñan a que una hermana mujer es debil en algo hay que hacerla fuerte y especialmente en la cocina y en su entrenamiento. descansa que mañana el entrenamiento sera intenso .

akane: gracias

kohaku: solo quiero que me vuelvas a tener la misma confianza de antes de acuerdo

akane:sip

kohaku : hasta mañana akane

akane: hasta mañana

kohaku cierra la puerta de la habitacion que ahora es de akane.

al otro dia

el entrenamiento en el desayuno comenzo siguiendo todas las instrucciones de kohaku salio un poco bien y en el entrenamiento tanmbien iba en progreso dia tras dia pasaban y el progreso de akane se notaba ya habia pasado un mes desde que no veia a ranma y ella ya sabia cocinar. una mañana kohaku nota algo

kohaku: akane ya es hora que te comportes como una mujer .

akane : y por que viene eso tan derepente

kohaku : en estas ultimas semanas he notado que suspiras sin cesar y hasta en sueños llamas a ese jove llamada ranma. a caso lo amas?

akane: quien podria amar a ese incensato , imaduroy poco cortes como el?

kohaku: tu, y no me engañas

akane:(se sonroja) bueno..es que...yooo......

kohaku: esta bien se que lo amas , pero tu no sabes si el te ama .

akane: es que tu no entiendes , el tiene varias promeidas que siempre lo acosan

kohaku: cuentame como cuantas prometidas?

akane: bueno por ejemplo esta shampoo que es una amazona y es su prometido por esa estupida ley

kohaku: para eso hay arreglo acurtdate yo lo derrote como hombre y ella esta obligada a rendirse.

akane: tienes razon, per bueno esta esta loca que no lo deja quieto solo por que ranma le pego sin querer .

kohaku: facil. formulo que un hombre fuerte de mi tribu tropieze con el y que se enamore a la buena si no le ponemos polvos del amor de mi tribu

akane: ok , pero y si ranma le gustara ?

kohaku: que hace ranma cuando se le hacerca una mujer , acaso no se panquea.

akane : bueno si ,pero como lo sabes

kohaku: un hombre hace eso cundo teme que la persona a la que el ama se enfurezca y no le vuelva a hablar.

akane : y esta esta otra que eran amigos de infancia y ranma siempre la creyo hombre.

kohaku: ahi esta la respuesta como siempre la ha creido hombre , solo la mira con ojos de amiga

akane: y luego esto y yo

kohaku: bueno dejemos el tema que te tengo que entrenar para que seas toda una mujer y nos vamos de comprar.

akane: por que ?

kohaku: por que noto que mi ropa ya no te sirve y quiero que te veas bien esta bien

akane : si sensei

kohaku: pues nos vamos

akane: un minuto como vas a ir .

kohaku: como te gustaria que fuera.

akane: como mujer para que me ayudes

pues vamos ...


	4. encuentro una nueva akane

Encuentro una nueva Akane

Akane y Kohaku habian sali de comprar para crear una nueva imagen en akane kohaku le compro un traje blanco con un lazo azul claro en la cintura ( como el de la foto de arriba) y una pamela blanca .se estaban divirtiendo que eran casi las tres de la tarde y de repente kohaku recordo algo.

kohaku : akane ,cielo santo vamonos que tengo que hacer la cena y comprar los alimentos

akane: adelantate voy a caminar por la ciudad

kohaku: esta bien te vere en la casa

akane se dirigio serca de un estanque y contemplo las flores que alli se encontraban y empezo a pensar en ranma .

akane: donde estara ranma en este momento.

lo que ella no sabia era que ranma se encontraba pasando el mismo puente donde estaba el estanque .

ranma: regrese a casa por algunas cosas para sobrevivir y tome el tren hasta aqui yo solo espero que akane se encuentre en este pueblo.

de repente oye a una mujer cantando serca del lago y dice:

ranma: esa voz es la de akane , podria ser ella ?

ranma corrio dejando su mochila tirada y se acerco a la joven

ranma: disculpa podria preguntarte algo?

akane : (salio de su estado de imaginativo) ranma ? eres tu

akane sonrie y justo cuando se va a levantar se le vuela la pamela al otro extremo.

akane: oh no

ranma : ten ( ranma le ofrecio una flor azul que habia arancado)

ambos se miran y akane lo abraza.

ranma se que da en shock .pero coresponde al abrazo

akane:(llorando ) te extrañe ranma

ranma(algo malo le pasa) yo te he estado buscando por casi un mes y es que te necesito para que me ayudes a entrenar

akane: ranma lo estas haciendo por mi verdad? o lo estas haciendo por otra cosa

ranma: no seas boba lo que estoy haciendo espor tu.............

akane: por mi que ........

ranma : dejalo

akane:( separandose de ranma) se que todo esto es mi culpa pero ha valido la pena ahora soy una perfecta mujer que puede cumplir con la labor de ser una esposa.(tono melancolico)

ranma: (tono melancolico) dime a caso tu lo amas ?

akane: claro que no si a la unica prsona a la que amo es a .. a ....

ranma: a quien

akane: olvidalo , escucha se que necesitas mi ayuda para derotarloasi que nos veremos todos los dias aqui para entrenar de acuedo.

ranma: de acuerdo

akane: debo irme debo preparar la cena si quieres te envio una poca

ranma trago saliva: no esta bien

akane: si tienes miedo por como cocino no te preocupes que ya se cocinar y te lo voy a demostrar . nos vemos esta noche aqui sin falta.

ranma: esta bien

akane llega a la casa de kohaku como a las 6: 00 de la tarde

kohaku : te divertiste mucho por ahi

akane: sip

kohaku: pues yo iba a hacer la cena

akane: dejame yo la hago

kohaku: esta bien hazla pero mañana te voy a entrenar para que me derotes me entiendes verdad.

akane: esta bien como digas sensei

la cena esta lista :

kohaku: voy para alla

akane : (contenta) la , la , la

kohaku: que fue lo que te paso hoy que estas tan contenta

akane : nada en especial

kohaku: bueno vamos a comer, itadaquimasu

una hora despues...

akane: kohaku voy a salir un momento a cojer aire fresco

kohaku: esta bien ,pero que llevas ahi

akane:(nerviosa) son sobrantes de la comida por si acaso me da hambre

kohaku: bieno sabes que no debes engordar

akane : tendre cuidado

kohaku:hasta luego( algo me esta ocultando)

akane rapidamente se dirige al puente para ver si ranma estaba alli y si lo encontro en la caseta de campaña que el siempre hace

akane: ranma estas despierto ?

ranma : si

akane: sal para afuera

ranma salio de su caseta de campaña

akane: mira te traje la cena

ranma: acaso tu la hiciste

akane: si

ranma: (bueno no hay mas remedio)buen provecho.

ranma provo y se quedo asombrado

ranma: esto esta ..esto esta normal y hasta delicioso

akane: eso era parte de mi entrenamiento

ranma: pues te entreno bien para ser un chico obstinado

akane: ranma hay algo que debo decirte acerca de kohaku(de repente se acordo de lo que kohaku le habia dicho)( si le dices que soy mujer no peleara como el en realidad desea peleado)

ranma: que querias decirme

akane: pues kohaku dijo que mañana me enseñara como derotarme

ranma: la abuela me dijo que hay una forma de derotar ambas estrategias de combate y esa es aprendiendo la tecnica del ying y el yang

akane:pues como se hace esa tecnica

ranma: la abuela solo me dijo que esta tecnica utliza el ki frio mezclado con el ki caliente ,por eso te necesito . necesito que te nfades para yo mantener mi energia fria y formar un remolino ahora no se como es que se hace si tan solo tuviera una demostracion

akane: tal vez mañana lo desifraremos

ranma: (se ve tan hermosa en ese vestido)akane...yo...yo...quiero decirte.....

akane: si ranma.

ranma:pase lo que pase me vas a perdonar si te digo marimacho , tonta, o cosas como esa verdad por que recuerda te tengo que hacer enojar para mantener tu ki.

akane:esta bien solo como entrenamiento

ranma: quiendiria que una marimacho como tu aceptaria esas

akane: tal vez te gustaria guardar algo de esa energia para mañana(bloom) ( lo mando a volar)


	5. el ying y el yang

R A N M A 1/2 

El ying y el yang

A al mañana siguiente en la casa de kohaku , akane se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno y espero por kohaku pero ya kohaku se hallaba en el dojo practicando y en su forma masculina akane se acerco con su uniforme de karate .

akane: que haces aqui tan temprano

kohaku : hoy vas a controlar tu ki para que puedas derotarme y aprendas mis tecnicas y las derotes

akane: bien

kohaku: piensa en algo que te haga enojar.

akane: ok( akane esta pensando en algo que ranma le dijo ayer)

flashback

ranma: valla quien creeria que una marimachon como tu sederi a esas cosas . fin del flash back

kohaku: muy bien akane ahora piensa en algo sumamente hermosoy relajate

akane:bien

.flash back

en la noche de navidad que se abrazaron mientras miraban las estrellas

( la fiesta de navidad de la familia tendo en vhs)

fin del flash back

kohaku : ves que facil es ese ejercicio lo vas a hacer para que tu enemigo crea que perdistes el control y trate de utilizar tecnicas de de energia una vez lo hagan enfrias tu ki y esa tecnica no funciona ese es el secreto del dragon escudero el ataque del fenix es circular a la persona que tiene su ki caliente hasta formar un ramolino en su cuerpo contal de que no escape de tu proximo ataque para hacer ese ataque debes tener aura caliente al acercarte a la persona y para no matarla lanzar ki frio de lo contrario si lanzas ki caliente el remolino lo absorve y te extrangula por eso te dije que te calmaras.

akane : tu conoces lo que es la tecnica ying y yang

kohaku: es una tecnica amazona que combina ki frio y ki caliente utilizando la tecnica del rio que fluye .por que .

akane:por nada es que qyer me encontre a la abuela de shampoo que es amazona y me dijo que esa seria la mejor manera de derotarte

kohaku; nueno si es cierto pero yo nunca he visto esa tecnica en accion y si tu fueras capaz de usarla me sentiria orgullosa.

bueno por hoy se termina nuestro entrenmiento vamos a desayunar.

Akane : despues de desayunar voy a dar una vuelta para refrescarme

kohaku esta bien pero primero a bañar.

akane: si sensei

akane una vez termino de desayunar fue corriendo con un poco de desayuno para ranma a decirle como se hacia la tecnica del ying y el yang ya que la tecnica del rio que fluye ambos la habian hecho una vez

para derotar al tablero . tardaron tres dias en perfeccionarla y entoces ranma mando una carca con akane diciendo que el encuentro se va a adelantar y se llevara a cabo en una semana en el dojo de tendo .

ranma partio de imediato no sin esta despedida:

ranma: akane , te esperare en 6 dias en el dojo

akane: no te preocupes , vamos a ganar.

ranma : akane , yo.. quiero .....cir.... que tt.t..t

akane: shhh lo que me vallas a decir puede esperar si no te vas ahora no vas a llegar y te pasara lo mismo que ryoga cuando se fue a casar con ayami que si no fuera porque salio una semana antes no se habrian casado .

ranma: te prometo que cuando todo termine te dire ( todo lo que siento por ti) bueno mejor me voy

akane: cuidate

paso un dia y ranma habia ragresado al dojo de tendo soun preguto desesperado

soun: encontraste a mi hijita

ranma: si señor tendo y regresara la semana que viene para el duelo final entre kohaku y yo .

cologne : ya veo que haz regresado

ranma : abuela , gracias por su ayuda y para que vino

cologne: vine para ver cunto haz mejorado y ver esa pelea ya que shampoo regreso a china para entrenar con su padre y tambien se fue moosse ademas te voy a enseñar como controlar tu aura y como incrementarla

y asi otro entrenamiento comenzo a solo a penas una semana para el gran encuentro sera posible que ranma venza a kohaku y que me dicen de akane sera posible que ella y ranma ganen el encuentro no se pierdan mi proximo fanfiction titulado el balance contra el fenix y el dragon.


	6. balance contra el fennix y el dragon

R AN M A 1/2

Balance contra el fenix y el dragon

el dia esperado habia llegado toda la familia esperaba frente a lagran puerta del dojo inclusive cologne se encontraba alli para presenciar la gran pelea . de repente la puerta se abrio se contemplo a akane muy cambiada parecia mas madura y a kohaku en su forna masculina .

kohaku: he venido a aceptar el desafio de ranma saotome que sea el que ponga las condiciones de nuestro combate.

ranma: seraun combate dos comtra uno te parece

kohaku : muy bien y quien es tu pareja

ranma: akane tendo

kohaku : esta bien estas son mis condiciones si tu ganas te quedaras con la chica y te dare el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado , pero si yo gano anularas tu compromiso con akane y le seras amable y la respetaras

ranma: acepto las condiciones

kohaku: pues que comience el duelo

ranma y akane peleaban al unisono y kohaku casi no podia esquivar los golpes

kohaku: valla que bien .

ranma: dejame enfrentarme a el y descansa no quiero que te agotes antes del ataque final .

akane: pero , esta bien

de repente ranma subio su aura a caliente

kohaku: (esta es mi oportunidad) akane lo siento pero sabes lo que voy a hacer ranma preparate .ataque del fenix

ranma : ahora voy a ver que es lo que hace

cuando kohaku se acerco para intentar su ataque ranma puso su aura fria y renma vio todos sus movimientos y los estudio y vio una apertura en su estonago y ataco a kohaku en el estomago.

kohaku: valla te librastes de mi ataque ,vamos a ver como te safas de esta . ataque del fenix y el dragon.

ranma( justo como cologne dijo)

flash back

cuando descubra que dominas el control de tu energia intentara una mezcla de ambos para desesperarte entonces deberas utilizar el ataque del ying y el yang

fin del flash back

kohaku: ahi voy

ranma: akane preparate

akane: si

ranma y akane: ataque del ying y el yang

kohaku: queeeeeeeeee.

de repente kohaku quedo atrapado en el remolino de energia recibiendo todos los golpes asi que decidio utiliar el ataque del fenix y el dragon en el remolino . al usar lo el remolino exploto kohaku callo inconciente en el piso , akane y ranma tambien callero al suelo pero akane no se podia levantar ya que recibo el golpe del fenix y su aura era caliente.

ranma: akane ,despierta akane ,akane.

pero no despertaba entonces ranma se echo a llorar

ranma: no me dejes akane yo te necesito porque YO TE AMO .

en eso akane abre los ojos y acaricia el rostro de ranma que se encontraba llorando .

akane: lo dices en serio ranma

ranma:(al ver a akane despierta la abraza) claro que si

akane: (al oido) yo tanmbien te amo ranma

y se quedaron abrazados hasta que se dieron de cuenta que todos les estaban mirando rapidamente se separaron mas rojos que un tomate .

soun :(casi llorando) lo lograste hijo derotstes a kohaku y tambien confesaste tu amor por akane? pero hija dale la respuesta

ranma: pero yo......

ranma es cayado por akane.

akane: papa lo que le valla a decir a ranma se lo digo en otra parte.

genma:ranma hijo que bueno que te hallas decidido y espero que me dejes un poco de ese nanicchuan.

en eso nodoka se levanta y desembaina su kakana y le apunta a su esposo

nodoka: primero mi hijo y luego despues tu genma querido.

genma(temblando) si lo que tu digas

en eso notaron que kohaku se levantaba y lo acababa de oir todo

felicitaciones ustedes dos seran una bonita pareja y akane lo siento . en eso llega el maestro happosai con un valde de agua fria y una tetera trata e mojar a ranma con el agua fria y kohaku se mete por medio el maestro se enfada y le arroja agua caliente la cual le da y se transformo en mujer al ver que kohaku era una mujer se le lanzo encima de sus pecho

kohaku: FUERA DE AQUI VIEJO LIVININOSO!!!!!!!

y mando a happy a volar

cologne : asi que fue como lo sospeche eras mujer.

kohaku: si lo soy

ranma(ya entiendo por eso hizo esa promesa ya que eran mujeres podian instruirse)y por eso confiabas en ella.

akane: sip

kohaku: akane lo siento . siento lo del ataque no fu mi intencion

akane :esta bien no te preocupes.

de repente la puerta se abrio era herb

ranma:que haces aqui

herb: buscando mi cita que no se presento y cuando pregunte dijeron que habia venido aqui.

kohaku: asi que conque tu eres la persona a la que me van a obligar a casar.(sin mirarlo)

herb : lo ago por el bien de mi dinastia

kohaku(se voltea )pues dile que yo no me ca.....

kohaku se quedo atonica ante la belleza de herb y al contemplarlo se puso tan roja que se tuvo que voltear.

herb: (preocupado por primera vez ) que te pasa tienes fiebre

cuando la toco se puso aun mas colorada y salio corriendo

herb : espera , pero que fue lo que hice para que ctuara asi

akane : ( le susura a ranma ) creo que fue amor a primera vista.

entonces herb sali de tras de ella .mientrs tanto ranma y akane se daban miradas fugitivas de irse tambien

ranma: akane apaga la luz y vamonos( ya habia atardecido)

akane apagolas luces y se fueron cuando nabiki prendio la luz la familia noto que ellos faltaban .

mientras tanto ranma y akane corian por toda nerima felices de poder estar juntos . luego se detuvieron en el parque para descansar .

ranma se recosto sobre el pasto para admirar las estrellas y empezo a hablar con akane.

ranma: desde cuando sabes que me amas

akane: despues que puse mis sentimientos en orden cuando ryoga me corto el cabello y tu

ranma: desde el dia que tevi reir por primera vez cuando me pegastes con la pelota de beisbol

entonces akane se recosto en el pecho de ranma para decansar ya que estaba sentada ranma se puso nervioso pero se le paso y la abrazo estuvieron frente a frente akane se dejo llevar por el impulso y cero sus ojos y se deslizo suavemente a los labios de ranma (por fin se habian besado) de repente oyeron algo y se separaron y se escondieron para ver era kohaku que habia sido alcanzada por herb

herb: dime en este momento que fue eso

kohaku: que tu nunca has visto a una mujer que esta avergonzada

en eso herb la agara de la mano y la hace detener de correr .

herb: claro que se que es estar avergonzado

kohaku : ( se le acerca a la cara la cual se sonroja y mira para otro lado) ahora estamos a mano te avergons

herb: y dime como te avergonze

kohaku: de al misma forma en que lo hice yo.

en eso kohaku coje hace que herb la mire y le da un beso en el cachete

kohaku: por hoy sere tu cita pero vas a tener que atraparme y asi me podremos divertirnos ya que no sabes que es .

herb toca el cachete en que fue besado y se extraña por que no sabes que le esta pasando que no la puede sacar de la cabeza y empieza a perseguirla por toda nerima y sin saber lo encontro divertido.

mientras tanto en el parque .

akane : creo que esos dos pronte se entenderan

ranma: asi parece

akane: ranma , sobre nuestro compromiso le dire a nuestro padres que esperen hasta que estemos listos

ranma: esta bien

mientras tanto la joven pareja miraba el lago lleno de luciernagas que complementaban la perfecta escena romantica mientras se abrazaban ., se dieron un beso que sello la noche y una promesa sobre el futuro que venia al fin estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los iba a separar ya que ellos dos sabian cuanto se querian pasaron 3 años y hubo varias bodas la,bodade herb y kohaku y tuvieron 2 hijos el varon fue llevado con herb y la hembra con kohaku pero gracias a la maldicion de ambos se veian a escondidas . shampoo por fin le dio la oportunidad a moose ya que la pudo derrotar al frente de la tribu ya que ranma lo se caso con kuno (por dinero y aunque no lo admita por amor) kasumi y el estan a punto de casarse. ukio se quedo de noviazgo con el ninya de la tribu de las mujeres ( que es un hombre claro)pantyhose y rouge tambien se casaron kodachi no tuvo mas remedio que ir al manicomio. la profesora hinako se esta entendiendo con el director y en cuanto a happy y a cologne aunque lo niegue esos dos se quieren . pero la mas emoconate de todas fue la boda de ranma y akane se casaron en la playa y alli mismo fue su luna de miel y de milagro no tenian sus peleas bueno excepto en la primera noche juntos....

EL FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION

AQUI LES HICE UNA LEYENDA:

( personajes creados por rumiko takahashi)

hinako - maestra que se convierte de niña a una super mujer

pantihose- rival , quiere que haposai le cambie el nombre

rouge - planeo vengarse de panti hose y termino enamorandose de el

herb- pricipe de la dinastia musk

ryoga -rival de amor de ranma se transforma en p-chan un cerdo

akari- novia de ryoga y le gustan los cerdos.

shampoo-guerrera amazona que se queria casar con ranma por la ley de las amazonas

moosse- enamorado de shampoo y ella no loquiere(supuestamente)

cologne- bisa abuela de shampoo y le gustaba happy

happosai- viejo que roba prendas intimas para su coleccion personal nombre corto happy

kodachi- hermana de kuno es una loca y tiene una afliccion hacia ranma

kuno -millonario ,espadachin enamorado de akane y de la chica del cabello de fuego(ranma femenino)

nabiki- la hermana mediana de los tendo

kasumi- hermana mayor de los tendo

soun - padre de kaumi ,nabiki y akane

genma - papa de ranma

nodoka - mama de ranma

ukio-amiga de la niñez de ranma

el ninya- criado por mujeres en una aldea NINYA( es un hombre)

ranma- protagonista de la serie y se convierte en chica

akane- hemana menor de los tendo, prometida de ranma

(personaje mios)

kohaku-joven que viene de la aldea de los dragones tiene por obligacion defender a las mujeres que sean mas debiles y enseñarlas si fuera necesario a ser mujeres de provecho se transforma en chico.


End file.
